


All That Matters

by awkwardloafofbread



Category: Always Raining Here
Genre: Adrian x Carter, Always Raining Here - Freeform, Gay teens, Goddammit, I make Adrian's parents total dicks, M/M, Oh also, Queer babies, Sexual Content, also carter tops, but no more sad handjobs, cardigan, enjoy i guess, harsh language?, i have no idea whats legal or illegal tbh, i like to think that they're like 17 or 18 here, i literally had to do freaking research for this, i think, im bad at that lmao, kthnx bye, legal age of sex with consent is 16 here, maybe out of character?, other stuff, sadly no one puts it in the butt, so imma put underage just so i dont get killed, so its not technically underage, sorry if the steamy stuff is crap, where i live at least idk, whoops?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardloafofbread/pseuds/awkwardloafofbread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight is a dreaded night for the two boyfriends, Carter and Adrian. Tonight is the night when Carter will finally meet Adrian's parents and tell them about his relationship with their son.</p><p>Follow the queer teens through a (short) journey of angst and drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Some "harsh language"??
> 
> This WAS written by me (Nagi), but I first posted it on the AlwaysRainingHere(.com) website, because I'm planning on making a sequel/another chapter, but it may be a little too...steamy for the comments there *wink wink*  
> I also tweaked the story a bit...
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Always Raining Here, obviously. It's owned by the amazing moms, Hazel & Bell. I'm just a simple follower~ <3

"How do I look?" Carter asked Adrian as he slowly turned around.

"Babe, you look fine." Adrian teased, looking up from his phone.

"I know I do, but I'm just..."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah, that." Carter buried his face in his palms. "AH! I CHANGED MY MIND, I'M NOT GOING!" Carter exclaimed as he began to untie his shoes.

Adrian approached Carter and hit him slightly on the head. "YOU'RE NOT BACKING OUT OF THIS." He said sternly. Carter sighed heavily and tied his shoes again. Adrian sat next to him.

"Babe, I get it-- you're nervous about meeting my parents..." Adrian placed his hand on Carter's shoulder. "But I'll be there with you all the way."

Carter looked up at Adrian with a dissatisfied look. "How are you so calm?"

"Trust me, I'm as nervous as you are, but I don't really care what they say anymore." Adrian smiled. "I love you, that's all that matters."

Both boys stared at each other and blushed.

"Wow, that was cheesy, wasn't it?" Adrian said as he laughed. Carter quickly pulled Adrian's face closer to his and placed a firm kiss on his lips. Adrian blushed, then kissed back.

Then, interrupting their kiss, Adrian's watch began to beep. "Come on, we gotta get going!" He exclaimed as he got up.

Carter sighed and lugged himself behind the smaller teen, who was hurrying out of the front door.

When Carter locked the door behind him, Adrian was already waiting for him in the passenger seat of his truck.

"Hurry up, Carter!" Adrian teased as he dangled Carter's keys out of the window. Carter smiled and rolled his eyes, then got in the driver seat of the truck, and the two were off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Carter and Adrian finally arrived at the restaurant where they were to meet Adrian's parents.

"Wow, fancy." Carter said in awe as he looked around. Adrian laughed and gestured Carter to follow him to their table.

"They'll be here soon." Adrian said, he was fumbling with his fingers. Carter took this opportunity to be the "responsible boyfriend".

"Hey, don't worry about your parents. It'll be fine." He said as he rubbed Adrian's shoulder.

"I'm more worried about you, bozo." Adrian chuckled. Carter quickly removed his hand from Adrian's shoulders and pouted.

"Be on your best behavior, okay?" Adrian smiled as he placed his hand on Carter's. Carter blushed faintly.

Before Carter could answer, Adrian jumped up from his seat. Carter looked up to see what caught Adrian's attention.

Adrian's parents had finally arrived and Adrian was their to escort them to the table. The look his parents made when they saw Carter was easy to read; they were shocked.

"Is this a joke, young man?" Adrian's mother asked, with an expression of what seemed to be disgust.

Carter looked at them in confusion with a hint of exasperation. Adrian gestured Carter to stand beside him, and he did so.

"No, mother." Adrian gulped and took in a deep breath. "Meet Carter... My boyfriend."

Adrian's parents eyes widened. The two boys waited for a response.

"Boyfriend?" Adrian's father asked in disbelief.

"Adrian Hlaváček, if this is joke, you better stop it right now!" His mother yelled in anger.

"It's--!" Adrian tried to yell back a response, but Carter cut him off.

"It's not a joke, ma'am." Carter said very seriously. "Your son and I are dating."

Adrian looked at Carter and blushed slightly, then looked at his parents, who were very angry-- especially his mother.

"I will not have this!" Adrian's mother yelled. "My son will not partake in this...this disgusting action!"

Carter became annoyed and tried to approach Adrian's mother, but Adrian held him back, and tried to calm her down. "Mother, please, just listen!"

"YOU!" She blurted as she pointed her finger to her son. "This goes against EVERYTHING that we have taught you!"

"I know, but--"

"No!" His mother cut him off.

"Mother, please!" Adrian continued.

"I do not want to hear it!!"

"BUT I LOVE HIM!!!" Adrian blurted out. Adrian's mother swung her hand across his face, causing the teen to fall to the ground.

"Such disgusting and sinful behavior will not be allowed in my house!" She exclaimed.

Carter hurried to Adrian's side, then looked up at the dastardly woman. "Disgusting? Sinful?" Carter argued. "He's your son!"

"Acting like this?! He's no son of mine!" She retorted. Carter arose and stomped towards her.

"ARE YOU _FUCKING_ KIDDING ME?! YOU'RE WILLING TO DISOWN YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD JUST BECAUSE HE LOVES SOMEONE OF THE SAME GENDER?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Adrian's mother looked back at Carter in shock, Adrian ran up to Carter.

"Carter! Please! Stop!" Adrian yelled as he tried to hold Carter back from his parents.

Carter grabbed Adrian's arm and began to run towards to the door, flipping Adrian's parents off in the process. Both boys got into Carter's truck.

"What were you thinking?!" The sound of anger in Adrian's voice lowered when he saw Carter place his head on the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry. I really fucked this up, didn't I?" Carter mumbled.

"Well, yeah. You did." Adrian punched Carter's arm slightly. "But...it's fine, I guess. I already knew that this was going to happen."

Carter abruptly got up and held Adrian's face close to his. "You're not disgusting or sinful." Carter said seriously as he stared deeply into Adrian's eyes.

Adrian smiled sweetly. "I know..."

"I don't care what your parents think or do. Like you said, I love you, that's all that matters." Carter brought Adrian closer and kissed him softly.

Adrian teared up a little as he kissed Carter back.

"You can stay at my place tonight. Okay?"

Adrian wiped his eyes. "Okay." He smiled.

He knew that he was safe with Carter. They both loved each other, and that's all that mattered. They didn't need anyone's approval...


	2. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian's staying at Carter's house after the incident with his parents.
> 
> Things get pretty heated~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT (no butt-action, but STILL SOME STUFF)
> 
> Here's that semi-steamy chapter I was going on about.  
> It's REALLY late right now, this took forever, so I'm going to sleep.  
> I proof-read it, but I'll go over it again in the morning, in case I missed anything due to me being tired af.  
> Also, sorry everything's all jumbled together, unlike the first chapter...I dunno how to fix that .-.
> 
> Disclaimer: Always Raining Here is owned by the lovely mothers, Hazel + Bell. I can only make shitty fics, nothing close to their beautiful comic, lmao. <33

Carter parked his truck in his driveway. "Here we are." He said as he stepped out of the car, fiddling with his keys. Once he found the right key, he opened the front door, and entered. Adrian followed closely behind him.  
"Wow, you guys must've eaten fast." Rebecca said as she slumped against the hallway that welcomed you as soon as you stepped into the house. "Hey, Adrian."  
"Hi, Rebecca." Adrian replied as he smiled politely.  
"The dinner was interrupted." Carter said as he untied his shoes, then offered to hang up Adrian's coat.  
"Really now? How so?" Rebecca interrogated.  
"None of your business." Carter teased as he shooed Rebecca out of the way and headed to the kitchen, Adrian hurried to follow him.  
"Want anything to eat?" Carter asked Adrian as he opened the pantry door.  
Rebecca understood that Carter wanted to pay full attention to his auburn-haired boyfriend now. "Okay, okay. I know when I'm not wanted." She snickered as she threw her hands in the air and rolled her eyes.  
"Bye~." Carter hummed, still scanning through the kitchen.  
Just before she left the room, however, she gave Adrian two thumbs up as she winked. In return, Adrian blushed and shook his head with wide eyes. She laughed as she walked to her room.  
"On to more pressing matters," Carter said as he closed the fridge door. "I went through this entire kitchen. Here's your options: Hot Pockets, Mini Pizzas, or..." Carter paused for dramatic effect as he slowly turned to face Adrian, a single finger resting on his bottom lip. "Would you rather have... me?"  
Adrian paused for a second, staring at Carter with a displeased look on his face. "I. HATE. YOU." Carter broke out into laughter.  
"Sorry, I had to."  
"No, you didn't."  
"Yes, I did." Carter simply chuckled as he kissed Adrian's forehead. "Nah, seriously, though. What'll you have?"  
"Mini Pizzas, I guess." Adrian shrugged.  
"Of course, my fine sir." Carter joked as he bowed. Adrian snickered as he rolled his eyes.

\-------------------------------------------

"You can go on up to my room while I wash the dishes." Carter said as he picked up both of their plates.  
"Alright." Adrian replied as he headed for the stairs. He entered Carter's room and took a seat on the edge of his bed. It was messy, but this wasn't the first time that Adrian had been in Carter's room, so he expected as much. Adrian fell back, flopping himself on the bed, when his phone began to chime.  
Adrian pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at who was calling. It was his Mom.  
"Sorry for the wait." Carter said as he entered the room. "...And the mess, heheh."  
Adrian quickly looked up at Carter, then back to his phone. With slight hesitation, he declined the call, and silenced his phone. "It's fine."  
"You sure that's okay?" Carter said, referring to Adrian silencing his Mom, as he sat beside Adrian on his bed.  
"No." Adrian replied nonchalantly. "I'll probably regret it later. But I don't want to speak to either of my parents right now."  
"Makes sense..." Carter said awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. His scar from the _mountain fiasco_ had already, for the most part, healed, so Adrian wasn't too anal about it anymore.  
Adrian sighed as he got up. "Sorry about tonight..." He slouched over, fumbling with his fingers.  
Carter scooted closer to the auburn boy. "Don't apologize. None of that's your fault."  
"But they're _my_ parents, Carter. So, in some way, I'm partially to blame."  
"How, though? Literally, **none** of this is _your_ fault."  
"You don't understand." Adrian ran his fingers through his hair in irritation and let out a sigh.  
"What don't I understand, Adrian?" Carter tried his best not to yell.  
"EVERYTHING, Carter!" Adrian yelled as he abruptly turned to face Carter. "You just don't get it, so don't go talking about everything like you do!"  
Carter stayed silent, letting Adrian vent a bit.  
"I'm to blame... for everything..." Adrian slowly turned away from Carter. "I got you involved in everything... it's my fault."  
Carter hugged Adrian from behind. "How many times do I have to tell you? Stop thinking you're bad for me! And stop taking on everything by yourself!" Carter nuzzled his chin into the top of Adrian's head of hair. "You love me, right?" He asked.  
Adrian moved back to look at Carter. "Of course."  
"Good, 'cause I love you." Carter placed a quick peck on Adrian's lips. "We're both in this together. Stop acting like I'm dating you against my will or something. I wanna be involved in all of this."  
Adrian just stared at Carter as he talked so smoothly. "But my parents--"  
"Won't change anything." Carter interrupted. "They could lock you up in a tower and I'd _still_ find a way to be with you."  
Adrian blushed slightly and chuckled. "Nice Rapunzel reference."  
"No, I'm serious, though!" Carter joined his forehead with Adrian's, looking deeply into his eyes. "I'd do anything for and with you, no matter what the consequence."  
Adrian smiled sweetly as he wiped away a few tears.  
Their lips brushed against each other's as Adrian said softly, "I'll hold you to that." With that, their lips joined in a deep and soft kiss.  
Once they pulled back from the kiss, Carter smirked at Adrian, then raised his eyebrows repeatedly. In short, he was implying that they _do it_.  
Adrian snorted as he laughed, pushing Carter back a little. "Oh my God, Carter Brooks!"  
"So... no?" Carter asked, cocking his head to the right slightly.  
Adrian blushed, then furrowed his eyebrows at Carter. "I never said that..." Adrian whispered softly, biting his lip a bit.  
"Ehe..." Carter started, "Eheheheh.."  
"You literally sound _really_ stupid when you do that."  
"You still love me, though." Carter replied, bringing Adrian into another passionate and deep kiss. Both teens slowly began to explore one another's mouth with their tongue.  
Before they knew it, Carter was atop Adrian, ending their kiss with slight pants, then quickly lightening the weight of his body by holding himself to hover over the auburn boy. Without thinking, Carter brushed his lips gently against Adrian's, then trailed it down his neck.  
Carter suddenly bit down at the smaller teen's neck. As a response, Adrian covered his mouth and let out a muffled moan. Carter began to tug at Adrian's shirt, eager to take it off. Granting Carter's wish, Adrian began to slip off his shirt. Carter did the same in return.Before resuming, both teens stripped completely. Adrian was hesitant about getting completely naked at first, but Carter convinced him in the end.  
Looking down at Adrian's body, Carter smiled.  
Seeing the smile on Carter’s face lit up Adrian’s eyes. Carter leaned in again, hesitating just in front of Adrian’s lips. If Adrian wanted to keep going, he’d have to close the gap himself. And he did.  
Carter began twisting his tongue around the auburn’s, easily overpowering him. A small moan seeped from Adrian’s mouth and Carter could feel his position change. Adrian brought his legs close together, hiding his pelvis from Carter. Peeking with one eye, Carter could see that Adrian was fully erect just from kissing, and his foreskin had rolled back to uncover the swelled, pink head. Adrian was well aware of it, and in his embarrassment was trying to hide it.  
But Carter spread his own legs between Adrian's, re-opening his legs, and pulling him back into a full kiss. Adrian gasped against Carter’s mouth, arching himself enough to touch against Carter's chest.  
Carter ravaged Adrian's mouth, massaging and teasing with his tongue, sucking Adrian’s lips until they were near swollen. Adrian panted for breath, glancing up at Carter with a beet-red face and glossy eyes. Carter was taken aback by the lust and desperation in Adrian’s gaze. A wave of desire crashed over his body, followed by a sudden rush of blood downward. Carter pushed himself against the smaller boy, taking over his mouth. Adrian choked out a gasp as Carter’s naked body pressed against his.  
"We're really doing this? Now? Here?" Adrian asked, panting.  
"You're asking that now only?" Carter teased, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at Adrian's completely naked body.  
"Shut up." Adrian turned to face the door. "Your sister's still here...and your Mom."  
"They know not to come into my room...at night...when your over." Carter chuckled.  
Adrian slapped Carter's left bicep slightly and mumbled, "I can't believe you."  
Carter simply chuckled. "Here, give me your hand."  
Blushing from Carter’s reply, Adrian complied and allowed his hand to be guided down to feel how hard Carter had become.  
"Shit..." His words sounded like a moan, feeling Carter’s flesh under his fingertips. He explored Carter’s shape for a while, gliding his fingers over every curve and edge, sliding them down the shaft and back up to rub the slit.  
"Both of us." Carter whispered, manipulating Adrian’s hand to wrap around both of their shafts. Carter secretly hoped that keeping Adrian occupied with getting the both of them off would keep him from getting too embarrassed.  
The smaller boy let out an unsteady breath as Carter guided his hand to slide up to the tips and back down. Carter repeated the motion with Adrian’s hand faster and faster. Adrian’s arm fell into the movement and Carter soon released his hand. Adrian continued rubbing, squeezing, and adding pressure as he went on, spurred on by the pleasure that began to build up.  
Adrian was completely distracted. No longer was he worried about Rebecca or Carter's Mom, or even his own parents for that matter.  
Carter stole a few light kisses before dragging his lips down to the soft flesh just beneath Adrian’s jaw. He swirled his tongue against the skin before sucking and scraping his teeth against it. Adrian’s grip tightened, and Carter could feel Adrian’s cock throb and twitch against his own. Adrian groaned softly, hips bucking and rocking as Carter left dark bruises on his neck. Adrian was pushing the swollen head of his dick through the tight space between his hand and Carter’s cock.  
His hand pumped faster and faster, and his shaft rubbed enthusiastically against Carter’s.  
Adrian's cries soon became whimpers and breathless pants as Carter attacked his neck, aware of how much his voice echoed in the room. Adrian tried to silence himself, but he was too indulged in the pleasure.  
Carter suddenly felt a twinge deep in his core and began to buck his hips against the auburn's shaft and hand. His mouth left Adrian’s skin to take a sharp inhale.  
Carter and Adrian both began to feel lightheaded from the hotness and pleasure of the moment. Carter rested his forehead against Adrian’s. Both teens panting in complete harmony. Their dicks, swollen at the heads, oozed precum.  
"Ah," Adrian gasped. "Carter!"  
A shiver ran down Carter’s spine after hearing such an erotic cry escape Adrian's mouth. Hearing his name constantly pour out from Adrian’s lips as he rubbed their shafts ecstatically only fanned the fire growing in Carter’s core. It was too much. At this moment, Carter felt as though he _needed_ Adrian.  
Adrian squirmed and rocked his hips, losing himself in every sensation that rippled from his contact with Carter.  
Carter glanced down, heated by the sight of his cock squeezed against Adrian’s, whose dick was leaking profusely, shining with slick precum as the foreskin was pulled back. Adrian’s ecstasy only fired Carter up even more, and he pressed his body closer, returning his mouth to Adrian’s neck. He bit hard on the flesh, triggering a loud yelp, followed by moans which Adrian no longer attempted to hold back.  
With a quick gasp, Adrian groaned, "C-Carter, I... I think..."  
"You wanna cum?" Carter asked as he panted, guessing what Adrian was trying to say. He could feel his own abdomen tense up.  
Adrian nodded, blushing profusely, rocking his hips slightly back and forth.  
"Me too," Carter breathed, soft moans rising in his throat.  
"Ah!" Adrian gasped, making strong strokes with his hand, friction sparking a strong jerk in his abdomen. Carter’s body was tense, on the verge of exploding. His voice was making strange noises that he couldn’t control. A low growl rumbled in his chest as he abruptly pulled Adrian’s head forward and kissed him aggressively. His free hand slid down Adrian's arched back and found its way to his ass, which he grasped tightly, digging his nails into the flesh. Adrian moaned in response, adding to the hard panting.  
His strokes became short, concentrating on the sensitive heads. His thumb rubbed small circles over Carter’s slit, persuading his dick to climax.  
Adrian’s breath hitched and Carter felt warm cum splatter onto his chest in several waves. Adrian pulled away from Carter’s mouth to gasp and groan. With a sharp inhale, Carter’s core contracted and cum coated Adrian’s hand.  
Deep groans ripped from their throats. They heaved ragged breaths while the high of their release began to wear off.  
"Damn..." Carter panted, resting his head on Adrian's shoulder.  
All of the feelings of embarrassment rushed into Adrian's head as soon as he freed himself of the _lust-spell_ that he was put under. "I can't believe we just did that." He groaned.  
Carter chuckled. "It was good, right?"  
"Well... yeah." Adrian murmured.  
"See? Then it's fine!" Carter propped himself on his elbows, causing his eyes to meet with Adrian's. "Who cares what they think." He said as he placed a soft kiss on Adrian's lips.  
"You're too carefree."  
"And you're too uptight."  
Adrian rolled his eyes as Carter laughed.  
"Love you." Carter whispered sweetly as he kissed Adrian once again.  
"Love you, too." Adrian replied. "Now get off me."  
Carter sighed as he rolled to Adrian's side and pulled the blanket over the two.  
"We didn't even--"  
"I'll clean everything tomorrow. Don't ruin the mood." Carter interrupted.  
Adrian sighed and rolled to his side, facing his back to Carter, who just took that as an opportunity to hug him from behind. And the two teens fell asleep together.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna end it there... maybe I dunno, depends, lmao.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed some saucy moments with the gay babes, even if barely! <3


End file.
